Dissociative Magics
by Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries
Summary: After a new law is passed by the Ministry of Magic, one Ryou Bakura is forced to attend Hogwarts, Marik just tags along for the ride. However, when complications arise (i.e. Bakura and multiple dark lords) Ryou may be in more over his head than he would have liked to think.
1. Prologue

**Dissociative Magics**

Prologue

 _Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries_

 _Originally by FeatheredMask_

Edited Version of Original: 3/29/18

1st Edit: 4/15/18

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, taking a short moment to relax. A gentle breeze fluttered through the window, bringing the echoing sounds of hooting owls and flapping wings. Four letters, four owls, each for a young witch or wizard living on some far off continent.

The ministry had passed a new law, demanding that the wizarding schools of Europe extend invitations to all who had been born in their respective countries, including those who no longer lived their. And thus, four owls, all holding their precious invitations to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Three of the owls' receiving ends already went to wizarding schools so there would be the issue of never having transfers before, but the fourth…

Well the fourth was an oddity to say the least, one that Dumbledore desired McGonagall's counsel on.

His gaze strayed to an open file idling dangerously on his desk, one with the picture of a effeminate boy with bushy white hair and brown doe eyes. It was the only picture in the room that did not move.

 _Ryou Bakura, age 15, has been to many countries, never stays for longer than six months. His mother and sister died in a car accident when he was seven years old. He frequently releases bursts of accidental magic that is reported to put nearby humans, both muggle and magical into comas for years on end. Has been deemed to dangerous to others around him and as such, has not been invited to any wizarding schools. Undetermined if he possesses Ancient Egyptian artifact considered precious to the Ishtar clan of Egypt._

The rest of the file was school records and medical files. The boy seemed nice enough and had good grades, genius level statistics even but it was his medical history that disturbed Dumbledore. Multiple hospital trips due to unexplained stab wounds and he'd even been electrocuted during a card game tournament. Many of the doctors' notes suggested a sneaking suspicion of some sort of personality disorder but he never stayed long enough for a proper diagnosis.

Yes, quite the oddity.

A tower of flame leapt up in the fireplace and out stepped Minerva, dusting soot off her emerald robes. She strided over and sat down in the chair opposite to Dumbledore's desk opening her mouth to say someth—

"I think I want to recruit this Ryou Bakura into the Order, what do you think?"

* * *

 **Hello yes, this story was given to me by FeatheredMask. I have permission to rewrite it the way I want but it was not my original story. Anyways, everyone enjoy and updates will usually be longer and frequent.**


	2. Birds & Apparition

**Ch.1 - Birds & Apparition**

Dissociative Magics

 _Birds & Apparation_

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

Originally by: FeatheredMask

Edited Version of Original: 4/1/18

1st Edit: 4/15/18

 _ **Note: In this version of the story Ryou knows what a Shadow Mage is, has the ability to wield the shadows (making him a Shadow Mage like Bakura & Marik) and has vague knowledge of the wizarding world (due to the Ishtars). Also any and all Shadow Mages can see any of the spirits when they materialize in translucent/out-of-body form.**_

 _ **Koe - Ryou's name for Akefia (Yami Bakura) meaning voice**_

 _ **Yadonushi - Bakura's nickname for Ryou meaning landlord**_

* * *

"Dark Sorcerer Marik attacks the goblin, it—"

The annoying tap tap tapping of something banging against the window distracted Ryou and he trailed off, turning to stare at the petty barn owl banging on their window while Bakura seethed at the interruption in the back of his mind.

"Hey Marik could you?" He gestured towards the window with a shooing motion. Marik nodded and scrambled away from Monster World and towards the window to scare it away.

"Shoo! Shoo you little vermin!" He exclaimed, very mindful of Ryou's fear of animals only to notice the letter tied to the small bird's leg. He gasped in surprise and opened the window, nearly strangling the poor thing as he tried to wrangle it inside. Ryou let out a girlish shriek as it flew around the room, landing in front of him on the castle's tallest spire. The owl let out a curious hoot and stuck its' leg out for him to take the letter.

"M-Marik! Get that thing away from me!" He squealed, stumbling out of his seat as Bakura materialized, mumbling bitterly under his breath as he (unsuccessfully) tried to scare the animal away from his host.

Marik sighed but rushed over, untying the letter, swearing in multiple languages as the bird tried to peck out his eyes before tossing it back out the window. He eyed the letter in distrust but nevertheless tossed it to his still shaking friend.

"Aw come on Ry, I thought you were getting better with animals, it was only a tiny bird,"

"O-only a tiny bird!" He cried, mindlessly tearing into the letter. "That 'tiny bird' tried to peck your eyes out! And anyways, who even sends letters by owls anymore, it's so unsanitary!"

"Oh, what's…?" The letter was not what he was expecting.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WIzardry_

 _Headmaster: Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Bakura,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no longer than July 31st._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Bakura stared at the letter. "What's this?"

Marik glared at it in a mix of amusement and disgust.

"It's Ryou's acceptance letter. He was supposed to get one on his eleventh birthday from a Japanese wizarding school," He paused for a moment. "Actual it's odd that Hogwarts of all places sent him one five years too late,"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing,"

"Those _wizards_ ," He spat the term like a slur. "Never really accepted our magic, they despised it, distancing themselves from the Ishtar clan until the term 'Shadow Mage' was nothing more than a fairy tale,"

Bakura hmmed as if it made perfect sense but Ryou wasn't so sure. "So, you mean to tell me I've got other magic besides the powers of the shadows?"

Marik shook his head. "Probably not, after all you did own the ring before you were eleven right? Even if not you still would have had the potential to wield the shadows being half a reincarnated soul and all,"

"Then why would he even be invited to a magic school, as far I was aware, shadow magic's been untraceable since before Egypt," Bakura said, asking the questions while his host recovered from the shock of being so close to an animal.

"You're not wrong, maybe the wizards thought your attacks on Ryou's old classmates were bursts of accidental magic? I'm not sure but Ishizu probably knows,"

He grinned suddenly, staring at Ryou with a smile. "Actually Ishizu accepted a 'job' offer from the school, they wanted to 'repair broken relations' or something dumb like that so I'll be going as well. Just think of all the fun we'll have!"

It was then that Marik noticed that he wasn't even listening.

"Ryou," He said, snapping his fingers in front of his (mostly) dazed friend. "I'm going to get Ishizu, call your dad and tell him you're going to a boarding school in Europe,"

And then disappeared into the shadows.

Mechanically Ryou picked up the phone and dialed his father. He waited barely one ring before the man picked up.

 _"Mr. Bakura speaking,"_

"Hello Father," He greeted. "It's Ryou,"

 _"What is it Ryou, I'm in supposed to be in a meeting right now,"_

The half-truth slid out of his mouth with hardly any thought. "A friend of mine is going to a boarding school and invited me to come along, even offered to pay the tuition. Can I go?"

He could hear his Father sighed distractedly through the phone. _"Sure, fine, do whatever. I have to go now,"_

"Thanks Father lo-"

There was the long ringing of the disconnect tone.

"-vo you,"

He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on the shelf behind him.

"You know," Bakura sneered, crossing his legs as he floated in front of him. "You shouldn't let your stranger of a father walk all over you like that right?"

He was about to respond with a witty remake when the room suddenly chilled and the Ishtars stepped out. He turned to the with a tired smile.

"We're going to magic school,"

* * *

Lupin apparated in an alleyway, appearing behind a dumpster. A cat shrieked at his sudden arrival, scrambling away from where he'd nearly landed on its' poor tail. He pointed his wand at his throat and muttered a spell. Stepping out of the alleyway he was pleased to find that he could understand all the surrounding signs, the Japanese reading as easily to him as if it were his first language.

Making his way through the streets, Lupin noticed that most of the people giving him odd looks wore ridiculous outfits as well making him wonder what was so wrong about his. He figured he'd have fit in better with his wizards robes rather than the antique hand me down muggle suit.

He made his way up to an apartment and stopped at the room number 412 -mindful to clear his throat and quickly run through any and all introductory speeches- before raising a hand to knock, only to stop when he heard the loud voices shouting from inside.

"Marik! Give it back!"

"Never! The card is mine!"

A small grin wiggled its' way onto Lupin's face. It reminded him of his days at Hogwarts with the Marauders. Shaking away the memories of sunny, fun-filled days full of endless pranks and days long gone, he knocked. Immediately, the squabbling ceased and he could faintly hear someone apologizing repeatedly. There were a few clicks and some other unlockish sounds and the door swung open, revealing a pale, gangly boy with a long shock of pure white hair. Lupin looked beyond him to see a mischievous looking Egyptian boy smiling sheepishly at a woman of the same nationality. The woman noticed his staring and he looked away with an awkward throat clearing.

"Ah, hello. You must be the wizard escorting Ryou," She greeted warmly, taking the door from the boys and beckoning the Professor inside.

"Yes, the Headmaster, Dumbledore sent me," He responded in kind, coming in and sneaking a furtive glance around the room. Small place full of games and nick-nacks.

"Ishizu Ishtar," She gestured to the Egyptian boy. "This is my brother Marik and-" She nodded to the albino. "-this is Ryou Bakura,"

"I'm assume you're of the infamous Ishtar clan?"

"The leaders actually," Marik blurted, narrowing his eyes at the negative connotation.

Lupin refrained from frowning and tried to backpedal.

"Well then, it's an honor to meet you," He said, trying to regain favor and erase the look of disdain from the older sibling's eyes (and not to mention the younger's disgust).

"Oh don't butter him up it's bad for his ego," Ishizu waved, eyes flickering down to her brother with an amused look. "Might you also, perhaps be a teacher at this 'Hogwarts' as well Mr. Lupin?"

Lupin tried not to fidget under the intensity of her 'neutral' stare. "I was, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position seemed to be cursed I suppose, not one teacher had ever lasted for more than a year in there, including me,"

"Well then," She turned to his new charge. "Ryou are you all ready to go?"

The boy nodded vigorously with a hesitant look on his face, clutching a small backpack to his chest. "Promise you'll bring the rest of my stuff with you when you go to Hogwarts?"

The Egyptian boy, Marik laughed, giving his mousy looking friend a pat on the back. "Of course, we wouldn't want you to lose anything _important_ now would we?"

"Oh," The albino squeakily moaned. Lupin held out his arm and the boy clutched it desperately. "Just remember to lock up, please Ishizu,"

He looked almost desperate.

"See you at Hogwarts!" Marik cried cheerily, pointedly ignoring his friend's fearful look and continued bouncing on his heels beside his sister.

"Right then," Lupin said, still somewhat disturbed by the cruel behavior of the two Egyptians. "Remember Ryou, don't let go,"

One feeling of being pushed through a tube later, they stood in London, across the street from a row of adjacent buildings. Lupin breathed in the familiar night air of England, feeling as though it filled him with energy and peace. There was the sound of labored breathing to his right and with a start, he realized Ryou had fallen to his knees.

Lupin helped the boy up. He thought he looked sickly, but passed it off as a side effect of first-time side-along apparition. They walked across the street, Ryou stumbling along, having to be supported by the weary professor.

"Here," He said, handling the dazed boy a piece of paper. It read _The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_ in loopy cursive. "Read this and then concentrate on alley between number eleven and thirteen,"

He noticed Ryou's confused face but just chalked it up to being the sudden appearance of the house, pulling the sluggish boy behind him as he approached the door. Immediately the two were rushed inside by a flustered redhead.

"I'm fine, Molly. I wasn't attacked by Death Eaters or anything. However, I think Ryou should be the one getting fussed over; he looks a bit rattled from the apparition,"

"Alright then. Come along, dearie." The stout woman motioned for Ryou to follow and hurried him up the stairs. "Let me show you to your room." Mrs. Weasley went on to talk about the house and what a dreadful state it was in.

Lupin shrugged off his coat and headed to the dining room, playing with the thought of how Sirius would react when he told him the kid had white hair. He skirted around the troll's foot umbrella stand Tonks seemed so fond of knocking over-

The place shook as something heavy fell on the stairs and the dratted portrait woke up. The house shook even more when everyone in the house rushed to shut up the noisy lady. Lupin ran over as well, not caring that he knocked over the umbrella stand as he did so. When the stairs and portrait came into view, his breath caught in his throat.

He bypassed the painting screaming obscenities at him, more focused on the unconscious body on the steps. His hand went to the wrist, and he exhaled in relief when he felt a pulse. He waited until the curtains once more quieted the portrait, and the other Order members noticed the unconscious boy.

"Who's the kid?" Sirius popped the question.

Lupin cast the counter spell for the translation charm, and sighed, relieved to find English rushing back to his fill his thoughts. "Ryou Bakura, the new student Dumbledore sent me to get."

* * *

 **This work originally belonged to FeatheredMask who was kind enough to lend it to me.**

 **\- Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries**


	3. Awaken! The White Mage Ryou?

Dissociative Magics

 _Awaken! The White Mage Ryou…? It's Time To Get Out Of Bed_

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

Original by: FeatheredMask

Edited Version of Original: 4/16/18

 _ **Notes: In this story Ryou has a genius level IQ, I fixed the prologue to fill that plot-hole.**_

* * *

When Ryou woke up, he woke up to the sound of someone yelling in a language he couldn't quite process yet. He struggled to open his eyes, trying to blink away the unnatural sleep. Then continued to blink as the seemingly double vision wouldn't disappear.

Ryou pushed himself up with a groan, deep rooted aches and pains from both new and old wounds flaring up. He instead decided to try and ask for Bakura to take control, but found the spirit's soul room locked. Helpless, he opted for gathering information from the redhead(s?) or possible hallucination.

" _Where-"_

He didn't get a chance to finish his question before a stout woman burst through the door, shooing away the one (two?). She carried a plate piled high with food and a goblet filled with some drink, setting the dishes on a side table and came forward as if to feel his forehead. Ryou leaned away and squeaked out a—

" _Where am I?"_

She looked startled. "I'm sorry?"

Ryou blinked. Right, English. He tried again, this time in his native tongue.

"Where am I?"

She smiled at him and said. "Do you remember that piece of paper Remus showed you before came in?"

"What paper?"

"The one that after you read it, made the house appear."

Ryou started to shake his head, but stopped, not wanting more pain. "I don't know anything about any paper. The house was just there."

"What?" she squeaked.

Another throb of pain. He moaned.

"I think I'm still feeling unwell from the apparition,"

The woman smiled, unease melting away in matronly understanding. "I'm Molly Weasley, mother of Fred and George, the twins who were just in here. You gave us quite the fright earlier. You need rest, try to sleep."

Ryou said nothing, leaving the body unconscious and trying again at Bakura's soul room.

By the time he was able to rise a groggy Bakura a few hours had past and as Bakura sleepily shifted through Ryou's memories he realized, with a mental shout of fury, that they knew next to nothing about anything going on at the moment.

 _/Koe please, stop shouting. You deal with pain better than me, it's your turn to take over the body./_

Bakura took control, finally allowing Ryou to peacefully rest in his soul room.

"Hey, Hermione! I think he's waking up!"

"Ron you idiot, not so loud!"

Over the hushed whispers a low growl rose out of his throat. Standing over the body was a pair that looked to be about his Hikari's age, both staring curiously at him as if he were some sort of display at the zoo.

"What do you want?" He asked snappishly. The girl shrunk away, revealing her easily bruised nature; the boy however, retaliated.

"You can't talk to us like that!"

Ryou's headache had carried over to Bakura, and it made him irritable. "And why can't I?"

The boy's face went as red as his hair and he spluttered out something Bakura couldn't make heads or tails of, even though Ryou's memories had taught him English. Bakura looked around the room, noting the faded wallpaper and empty picture frame before coming across the plate of food. He grinned and dug into it with vigor. The redhead made a face; the girl walked out of the room.

"Why did I get stuck with the prat," The imbecile mumbled under his breath, Bakura snorted.

"The name's Bakura, Ryou Bakura, not prat you idiot,"

The boy grumbled but responded in kind. "Ron Weasley,"

And with his food finished, Bakura vacated the body, leaving for a restless sleep.

* * *

"— is Nymphadora Tonks, but she likes to be called Tonks. She's a metamorphmagus." The last person at the table waved, flashing a grin at Ryou as her hair turned snow white to mirror his own.

Over the past few days, Ryou had barely been able to get out of bed, relying mostly on Bakura to deal with the pain to be able to make it to the stairs and back. His body still ached with every muscle movement, albeit it hurt less than it had when he first woke up and this was the first time he had made it to the dining room. He had already met the Weasley kids and Hermione. This morning Mrs. Weasley had decided to introduce him to everyone else.

"Ryou," Said a man with long black hair, Sirius was his name. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I didn't do anything to it," He replied back, cleaning a smudge off the lens of his glasses; he'd been too tired that morning to put in contacts. "I'm an albino,"

Sirius blinked stupidly. "What's an albino? Is that some sort of muggle gang name?"

Ryou glanced at the other faces around the table, most which looked equally curious. He had never had to explain it before.

"No, this is my natural hair color. I have albinism; it means there's no pigment in my hair or skin,"

"Huh. Weird."

 _/He's calling you weird because of your hair? Has he seen this place?/_

"Um, where exactly are we anyways," He really didn't feel like explaining, albinism made him seem like a freak among freaks it seemed and he desperately fished for another topic of conversation.

"Grimmauld Place, Number 12," Sirius answered with a kind of bitterness mixed with the warmth one would use when remembering childhood memory, resulting in a grim tone. "But Lupin already told you that."

Ryou might've tilted his head to the side in confusion had his neck not been aching.

Sirius continued on, "This used to be my family's house, but they're all dead now."

The sudden action of Sirius spearing his fork viciously in his steak made Ryou jump. "And good riddance! Dark wizards, the lot of 'em."

Ryou pointedly ignored Bakura's growling.

"Anyways, I inherited the house and offered it to Dumbledore for use as the Order's headquarters."

"Order? What Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. A secret society. Formed by Dumbledore to combat Voldemort. It was recently regrouped because of Voldemort's return and the threat of more attacks."

Mrs Weasley broke in at that moment, "I'm sure Ryou doesn't need to hear any more into that. He must be exhausted and should get some sleep. He'll need plenty of rest to face the excitement of Harry's arrival tonight."

"Aw," Complained Tonks. "But my freaky little albino-twin's been sleeping ever since he got here," She said shrinking herself into an almost carbon copy of Ryou, giving him a mischievous wink. "Can't he stay up just a _little_ bit longer?"

Ryou reluctantly sided with Mrs. Weasley, commenting, "I am pretty tired."

He gave Tonks a sad smile. "But maybe we can play some other time,"

His copy gave a grin and cheered as the redhead practically glowed from him agreeing with her, moving by the boy's side. "See? Now come along, dear, I'll help you."

Ryou let Bakura have control for making it back to bed, and he grudgingly accepted the stout woman's help.

* * *

Bakura woke up to yelling. Lots and lots of yelling. It complained about mythical creatures, not being told anything, and been stuck for days in one place. All in all, it complained about everything that Bakura and Ryou had gone through in the past week.

It also brought back the headache he thought had vanished yesterday, returning with renewed ferocity. He tried to block it out by burrowing deeper into the bedding, but the shouting refused to be muffled.

Finally, he took the offensive approach.

"For the love of Ra, shut up!" he yelled at the initial yeller, an ugly four-eyes with messy black hair.

Ron and Hermione stared at him, as though surprised the shouting had woken him up. The new kid stared at him, as though surprised he had white hair.

"I've been here for a total of four days, _four days!_ And during those four days I've been aching and sore, nobody's bothered to explain anything to me and Ra, I only learned yesterday that I was in London! You probably know more about this wizard stuff than I do right now!" He took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "So would you just be quiet!"

The new boy went slack-jawed, but recovered quicker than the other two. "Who's that?"

"Ryou Bakura," Ron answered, with a hint of loathing, "He's been having mood swings and PMSing like a little girl since he got here-"

"Ron! He's in pain! People can be very irritable when in pain!"

"-He's been here, had a weird reaction to apparition and spends all his time sleeping."

Bakura rolled his eyes and tuned out after that, muffling a scream in his pillow. Ryou had appeared in spirit form to watch and listen to the conversation as he tried to steady his heart rate back to normal, prepared to drift back to sleep. That is, until two loud cracks further hurt his ears. There was a high-pitched twittering and flap of wings.

Hermione said something he didn't quite care to hear as he adjusted himself to a somewhat comfortable position on the bed. They seemed determined to keep him awake, so he might as well know what they were doing.

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones." One of the twins. Bakura couldn't be bothered to learn which was which, and Ryou still couldn't tell them apart.

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out." So the boy's name was Harry. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

Bakura spoke up, groaning out "He shouted loud enough to wake a 3,000 year old spirit from Egypt."

The room went silent. Bakura could see Harry's red face from Ryou's spirit eyes.

"We thought you were asleep," Ron muttered, barely above a whisper.

"I imagine one would wake up when a conversation is held in the same room."

"Er - sorry, mate."

Harry resumed conversation, passing over the awkward subject that was the foreigner. "So you two passed your apparition tests, then?"

Then as the conversation became nothing he couldn't find from Ryou's memories later, he settled back into sleep.

* * *

"Ryou? Ryou, dearie?"

Bakura woke up shortly after he fell asleep with Mrs. Weasley's voice whispering his Hikari's name, trying to wake him gently. He blinked and she continued.

"Ryou sweetie? Do you think you're up for eating downstairs today?"

He followed Harry and Ginny as Mrs. Weasley led them down the stairs, the two redheads helping him when needed. At the bottom of the stairs Bakura relinquished control to a more sociable Ryou, who had to stop and lean against the wall to catch his breath, the constant pain having transferred back to him. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating more on his breathing.

Ryou heard voices speaking in a foreign language and opened his eyes. He at first spotted a row of mounted, shrunken, shriveled heads that made him want to gag, then, turning his own head, he saw Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks at a door, waving sticks around and speaking that strange language. The locks and bolts sealed themselves.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered to the trio of stragglers when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall it's through this door here-"

CRASH

Everyone jumped at the almighty sound.

"Tonks!"

"Sorry!"

The curtains Ryou had passed by earlier that morning flew open, revealing a life-size portrait of an old woman; he couldn't help but be fascinated, ever interested in the occult. The sickly woman screamed and screamed and screamed, clawing at the surface of her painting, trying to tear into those pulling the curtains over her.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

Ryou stared at the spectacle, unable to do anything else until she spied him, letting out a shriek of bloody-murder.

"—YOU!" She turned her cruel eyes towards him with a sneer. "THIEF, SOULLESS, ABOMINATION OF WORLDS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU EGYPTIAN—"

And then the curtains were closed, a panting Sirius left in the screaming wake.

He brushed his matted hair out of his face and turned to Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

"You-"

"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius, "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

Ryou didn't know what a Permanent Sticking Charm was, but from the name, assumed it was a 'charm' to stick something permanently. The conversation after that turned to quiet glances and murmurs of what Mrs. Black had said about him so he eased himself down into a chair at the table and closed his eyes for a moment.

Jolted out of his restlessness, Ryou awoke to a sound like the horrible squelching of a car skidding on its brakes and experienced a fleeting moment of weightlessness where everything paused before Bakura took over and threw them to the side. He heard a crash when he hit the wall.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley, "THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

Groaning, he let out a squeak of surprise, seeing the sharps shards of broken glass and the ooze of some drinking spilt over his chair. While he paled shades lighter than his normal pallor, Harry and Sirius were having a grand laugh at the whole thing.

"Ryou! Are you okay?" Hermione rushed over and helped him to a new seat. He grimaced from the blossoming pain, but managed a smile.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Thank you."

Ron scowled and muttered, "How come he's so polite with the girls and a prat to me?"

 _/Because it's my dear Yadonushi who's nice, not me/_

Ryou giggled quietly to himself, trying to quell the oncoming headache from hitting his head against the wall when Bakura'd moved.

-Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy-"

Mrs. Weasley stopped dead, glancing at her husband with a frightened look, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

"Let's eat," said Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin, ladling stew onto a plate for her and handing it across the table.

Mrs. Weasley sniffed, and served heaps of food on to a plate, which she handed to Ryou. He was dismayed at the amount, but thanked her nonetheless.

Nibbling at his food, Ryou noticed everyone excluding him and Harry engaged in conversation: Mrs. Weasley talked about cleaning with an unenthusiastic Sirius, Tonks morphed her nose to the delight of Ginny and Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Bill discussed something about goblins, and the last three Weasleys listened to Mundungus tell a story about selling the same frogs to a guy twice. Ryou didn't hear much of interest or anything that might help him know more about his situation, but he knew Bakura was interested in Mundungus.

Soon enough, the talking died down, and the room filled with yawns. Ryou found it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," Tutted Mrs. Weasley, gathering up the empty plates.

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, handing his to her and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

Just about everyone at the table jerked in their seats at the first syllable of that last word. Bakura tensed at the back of Ryou's mind.

 _/Shit what frightened them I wasn't listening/_

Ryou quietly hushed the spirit's griping and tried to tune in.

I did!" said Harry indignantly, "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said they're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" cried George.

Sirius joined in the argument and he and Mrs. Weasley volleyed retorts like a tennis match. It ended with Mr. Weasley saying that Dumbledore said they had to fill Harry in on a few things. Lupin implied that someone would eavesdrop and later tell Harry a garbled version. Mrs. Weasley tried one last time to banish the rest of them to bed, but Ginny was the only outcast; the twins being overage, Harry the one to be told, Hermione and Ron would be told anyway, and Dumbledore must have had a reason for insisting Ryou come to headquarters.

In the vague discussion following, Ryou learned a few things: This Voldemort didn't want to draw attention to himself; only this Order knew of his return; he was scared of Dumbledore; he wanted followers, he didn't like this Ministry; Voldemort, the Ministry, and Dumbledore were all on different sides; giants were real, the Ministry hated hard work; this Daily Prophet was filled with lies and Voldemort was after a weapon of some kind.

And if Ryou correctly read between the lines, it was implied that there was war on the horizon.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted Harry before he could ask further on the weapon. She demanded they go to bed and reprimanded Sirius for giving away too much information. None of them had an argument to go against her. Mrs Weasley beckoned to the kids, and one by one, they marched up the stairs. She followed them up and made sure they wouldn't sneak back down then, returned to Ryou, who held up a hand to stop her from helping him up. In his head, he sorted through all of the information, Bakura giving the occasional comment.

"So let me get this straight," He murmured aloud, lost in thought. "The weapon is probably something that will gain him a lot of followers, or maybe a tool that will kill this Dumbledore man. If it's suddenly found out Voldemort is still alive, there will be three major sides to this war: Voldemort's, Dumbledore's, and the Ministry's. People would think the Ministry lied to them, considering this 'Daily Prophet', and that would knock their choices down to two. Those on Dumbledore's side would construct another group or army, assuming this Order stays secret and if Voldemort kills Dumbledore after the new group is created, lots of people would join both sides as very few would feel safe enough to stay on the sidelines." He heard Bakura tut in his head and tried again. "But if Voldemort kills Dumbledore at the same time he reveals himself to the world and not anytime before, there would be panic, and most would assume Dumbledore's army had been destroyed or disbanded, therefore you would only have the Ministry and Voldemort left to side with. However, everyone would, again, believe the Ministry lied to them, and so nearly everyone would join Voldemort's side with the rest hiding away someplace they couldn't be detected. That's why he's laying low and searching for that weapon," He wearily rubbed away the sleep from his eyes with yawn, turning to Bakura with a "That, that sounds about right to you right?"

 _/Um, Yadonushi, you're talking out loud again/_

Ryou looked up from his mindless ramblings and noticed the room had gone silent. He ducked his head with a blush as soon as he realized everyone was staring at him with gaping mouths.

Bakura, unable to stand his Landlord's helpless, blushing, plight took control and turned towards the spectators with an innocent looking facade. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. Sometimes I just get lost in thought,"

When no one responded he tried a different tactic. "I'd hate to be incredibly rude but, if this weapon is so important to 'Voldemort'-" He stumbled over the word to seem more realistic. "-then why haven't you destroyed it yet?"

Lupin snuck a glance at Mrs. Weasley. Seeing as she looked on the verge of fainting from that analysis, he stood and walked over to Bakura. "Ryou, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Bakura nodded and allowed himself to be helped up to bed. Halfway up the stairs, he heard Sirius's comment.

"I think I know why Dumbledore wants him to join the Order."

* * *

 **This work originally belonged to FeatheredMask who was kind enough to lend it to me.**

 **\- Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries**


	4. To My Dearest Marik

**Ch. 3 - To my dearest Marik...**

Dissociative Magics

 _To my dearest Marik..._

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

Original By: FeatheredMask

Original Edited: 5/18/18

* * *

The Shadows were anxious, that's what Bakura could tell as he lounged comfortably at their edge, enjoying the comfortable solidness of his intangible form. The room his host was currently in had drawn blinds, unlit candles and nothing the least bit magical about it, the place almost reminded him of the room his Yandonushi'd set up for him after he'd first got back after the whole 'Monster-World fiasco' except there was a lot more dust in this room rather than his own (and less stolen property).

His host always complained about the Shadows despite how they both thrived in them (he knew about the dark nights spent alone in pain and _fear—_ ) but in the end he always saw the small smiles of content and knew he that his Hikari took comfort in them too.

Bakura's bloody eyes opened, casting his blissful gaze around the empty room, watching as the Shadows curled and cooed to each other. Though everything was cloaked in their playfulness he narrowed his eyes further, squinting with a smirk as the wall across from him rippled, a feminine blue hand reaching out of the darkness like something out of a horror movie, his beloved Dark Necrofear sliding gracefully out of the Shadows; the babydoll in her arms was holding a half-sealed envelope, staring as it always did with a dead look.

"A pleasure as always my dear," He growled, pulling the letter out of the doll's grubby little fingers. What was the deal with the fancy snail-mail?

He eyed the letter with curiosity, shiny red kanji had both their names scribbled messily on the front. Greedily, he opened the letter.

 _Dearest Ryou and Bakura,_

 _Where did you go and why haven't you told me about it? Seriously it's been days! We haven't been this out of contact since the last time Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm! Really though, I gotta know if the 'great wizarding world of Britain' is so much better than Egypt like those dimwits are always so adamant in proclaiming! (See that? Tell Ishizu to get off my back about my vocab work, I can read/write/speak just as well as she can!)_

 _Anyways, someone tried to rob the museum last night. The security cameras caught a bunch of people wearing black cloaks so sis is getting suspicious of me, I bet she thinks I'm controlling the Ghouls again! Curses, she just glanced at me! This is like the fifth time in the last ten minutes I swear!_

 _Can I crash in your room? I know she'd never go in yours Bakura, too much stolen contraband for her tastes and we all know what happened the last time anyone'd tried to go in your room without permission Ryou so please please /please/ let me stay in somebody's room! I've got some poptarts from the fridge and a glass of water so I should be good for a few days until this blows over but it'd really be best if I could just go stay with you (wherever you are) for a few days._

 _Please show me where you're staying?_

 _Tootles,_

 _Marik_

Bakura snorted and his faithful monster quirked a brow. He dropped the letter watching happily as instead of falling it dissolved in large chunks, the Shadows happily tearing through the museum's stationery and storing the letter for safekeeping. "The idiot's gone and gotten himself in trouble with Ishizu again,"

Dark Necrofear glanced towards his host's body with another questioning look.

"Oh don't worry about him," He waved off her obvious concerns. "Yandonushi is fine, he just needs time to recuperate, he's been having a rough time ever since we got here,"

She nodded, worries soothed and held out a hand, offering to help.

"I suppose I should go check on him, after all, how the hell does he think he'll survive Ishizu's rage with only a handful of poptarts and some water,"

And hand-in-hand the two stepped through the shadows.

* * *

Marik let out a girlish shriek of surprise because holy crap one second he's enjoying a chilly raspberry poptart while hiding behind one of the closed exhibits and the next Bakura's creepy ass monster is _clawing its' way through the wall in front of him!_

"Geez, give a guy some warning next time!" he whisper/shouted, not wanting to draw any attention to the corner where he was hiding lest Ishizu find him.

Bakura frowned, leaning against a dusty glass case. "You could have told me about the first-time effects of apparition,"

Marik snorted none to subtly."What? Can't stand a little bit of discomfort?" He giggled behind his half eaten poptart. "You're the 3,000 year old spirit of a tormented Egyptian God, you wield the incredibly dark powers of the souls of the damned, you are _literally_ made out of anger and spite,"

The Spirit of the Ring just rolled his eyes as the former Tomb Keeper listed some of his many titles. "I'd hardly say being bedridden for days counts as a 'minor discomfort',"

He spit out his drink. "What? Bedridden? From apparition?"

Bakura grimaced as his form flickered, what little color he possessed slowly ebbing away. His body lost its' corporeal look and his disembodied voice floated eerily around the room.

"Yandonushi's can't leave the bed and I've had a lot of trouble moving myself. I only just now gathered enough strength to gather the Shadows up until this morning and as you can see I've almost used it all up,"

Marik shook his head. "That shouldn't've happened, it never happened to me when I first apparated," He fingered a piece of his poptart, offering it to the Shadows. "Of course it did hurt more than it would for a normal wizard -that even happens to Ishizu- it never should've caused you _that_ much pain,"

Bakura grunted but said nothing, just continuing to bask in the Shadows as Marik fiddled with his poptart. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I have to go, that naggy woman might come searching for Yadonushi again,"

"You mean I can't visit?" Malik asked, voice dripping with mock whining.

"I'm still too weak. Yadonushi will send you a letter." He saw Marik open his mouth to say something in response but vanished into the shadows when his senses tingled back with his Hikari, reappearing in Grimmauld Place just as the door creaked open and Mrs. Weasley bustled in, heading for the window.

She tutted and headed towards the window, Bakura melding back into his host's body just as she pulled the curtains open, chasing away the Shadows and his connection to the Realm of Darkness.

Mrs. Weasley turned around, hand flying to her heart at the sight of Ryou's unconscious body slumped halfway off the bed.

"Oh dear," She leaned down, gently shaking his shoulder. "Ryou, Ryou deary it's time to wake up, you've got a lot of studying to do after all,"

She smiled when he let out a tired groan and rubbed his eyes, blinking blearily as she bustled in and out of the room with several loads of books.

He made a move to get out of bed.

 _/Go back to sleep Yadonushi, I'll take care of these books/_

 _/But—/_

 _/No buts, either you go to sleep or I make you/_

Vaguely in the back of his mind he could hear Ryou grumbling but it was soon silenced as he settled heavy Shadows around his Hikari's soul to lull him into sleep. Bakura stopped watching Mrs. Weasley after seeing her drop off stack after stack of books and sighed, grabbing the first one off of the closest pile and began to read.

* * *

 _/Flip the page Koe/_

Bakura turned towards where his host's spirit was currently sitting, gazing silently at the book about fortune telling and fate in front of him. He snorted at _that_ topic of mysticism, the irony of it all a bit too real but obliged, turning the page before going back to sorting the rest of the books into the 'useful' and 'waste of time and space' piles. A few seats over was Harry, the teen had apparently 'volunteered' to spend some time with the new transfer student but Bakura'd personally thought that Mrs. Weasley or some other adult had forced the edgy teen to 'keep him company'. Ha, as if he himself wasn't enough company as it is (not that anyone else knew of course he he digressed).

He turned back towards the divination text book only to be stopped when a pair of ratty shoes enter his peripheral vision.

"What?" He snapped irritably, the stupid boy'd been in 'his room' all morning and couldn't seem to take the hint that _he was not wanted._

"How're you reading two books at the same time?"

"None of your damn business,"

 _/Koe!/_ Blushed Ryou. _/Language!/_

He rolled his eyes and flipped Ryou's page for him before going back to his own book. Harry sat down on the floor across from him, fiddling with a Defense Against the Dark Arts (ha) book and look up irritably every time he turned Ryou's pages.

"Seriously how are you doing that,"

Bakura grimaced, the pain from his headache spiking for a moment before he answered, revealing sharp canines that only enhanced his already predatory features. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

He flipped a page in his own book. A minute later, he did the same with Ryou's.

Harry scowled, probably thinking that Bakura was showing off to get him to think he was talented. Bakura rolled his eyes. This kid kept his thoughts so clear to everyone it was just ridiculous. Harry asked another question.

"I've heard aparration is like being pushed through a tube. Is it?"

"Yes; a tube lined with needles. I'm surprised my face isn't disfigured."

The mental image appeared in Harry's mind, turning his face a few shades greener.

 _/Koe I want to write a letter to Marik/_

"Do you have anything in this Ra-forsaken house that I could write on?" He growled, conveying his Hikari's request. After he'd woken up (for the second time) Bakura'd explained what had happened while he was asleep, needless to say his host hadn't been happy with Marik usual antics but still wanted to make sure he was alright.

Harry rolled his eyes at the crude statement but grabbed a piece of yellowing paper off the side table. "Here, I'll go get a pot of ink just give me a second,"

"There's no need," He replied, reaching into the small bag his Yadonushi had packed, he rummaged around the clothes, toiletries and medical supplies before let out a triumphant 'ah-ha!', pen in hand.

"We use quills here you know,"

"I don't care," And with that last statement he passed off the reigns to his host.

Ryou gasped, he had been either unprepared or underestimated the pain. Harry looked up at the noise and immediately noticed the now softer looking features of him face. He'd only ever seen the boy from far away but now, now he could ever detail in perfect vision. A second ago he had look fierce, predatorial even but now he looked like soft, more effeminate than usual (which wasn't saying much, even the moody, rude side of Bakura looked like a girl).

"Who're you writing to?"

Ryou giggled softly. "One of my friends in Japan, he was there when my letter arrived,"

The sudden personality flip was a bit disconcerting to say the least but if Harry had learned one thing from his adventures at Hogwarts it was to not question someone until he'd had more information.

"And what language are you writing in?" The elegant script curled and flowed gracefully from right to left. The white haired teen sighed, tracing over a letter(?) as he explained.

"Japanese, Marik doesn't know English but since we're hiding out in a secret base I guess I should write in a secret language as well," And then the writing shifted to detailed drawings and little marks, turning the page into a jumbling mess of doodles and text.

"Are those… hieroglyphs?" He gasped, Hermione's blabbering about ancient runes immediately coming to mind after glimpsing the figures.

"Y-yeah, Marik's Egyptian, _I can even speak speak the Ancient language as well,"_ He replied, the words rolling smoothly off his tongue. Harry scratched the back of his head confused.

"What?"

"I said, 'we're both fluent in the language' in Arabic, the national language of Egypt,"

 _/My my Yadonushi, I've corrupted you haven't I?/_

Ryou pointedly ignored the spirit.

* * *

The next few days were filled with more tedious studying, a different member of the house staying with him every day. Ryou sent his letter via the Shadows days ago and was still awaiting a response and the nights passed with Bakura disappearing off the Ra knows where for reprieve from the constant pain.

Ryou dearie?" Mrs. Weasley asked. It had been a source of annoyance to Bakura but a small comfort to Ryou; she had insisted adding 'dearie' onto Bakura's name.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Ryou gave her a small smile, hesitant to give control to Bakura after feeling the spike of anger. The rest of the teenagers had already been rushed up to bed and now only he was left.

"You don't mind staying up a bit late, do you?"

"Why?"

"Dumbledore's coming tonight and he asked to meet you."

Ryou blinked owlishly. "Okay,"

At that moment, they heard a soft knocking, loud enough for them to notice, but quiet so as to not wake Mrs. Black. The Order members fell silent. Someone exchanged hushed whispers with another at the door.

Two wizards strode in the room; Moody, and an old man better fit to the wizard stereotype. He had the old, wizened look of a fairy tale Merlin, with whimsical, starry blue robes to match. His falsely twinkling eyes landed on Ryou first out of everyone in the room, gears clicking and calculating just behind them.

"Hello, Ryou. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." Dumbledore bowed low, as per custom in Japan.

"Hello." was Ryou's simple greeting. He made no move to stand and bow, his limbs still aching as though he'd run miles without rest.

Dumbledore's brows went up. "Is something the matter?"

Lupin filled in for Ryou, "He had an abnormal reaction to apparition and has barely been able to move since he arrived here."

"I'm slowly recovering," Ryou piped up.

"I can tell why you want him in the Order, though," said Sirius, leaning back in his chair. "The kid's a genius, he figured out Voldemort's battle plan with barely any knowledge on the wizarding world."

"Just as I suspected," murmured Dumbledore so lowly that nobody (but Bakura) had noticed. "But what of his power?"

Louder, he said, "I know a spell that might help ease the pain. Would you like me to cast it on you?"

 _/If something like with the apparition happens.../_ Bakura left the threat hanging, leaving Ryou to idly think back to the many times the Darkness had made similar threats and executed the punishments. The possibilities stretched a mile wide.

Ryou nodded hesitantly as Dumbledore summoned his wand with a flourish of his hand and began to utter a low incantation.

Just as the spell was cast the Ring burned scalding hot against his chest and was the only warning he got before a wave of pain washed over him, cutting through him like a sharp blade.

The ferocity of it all knocked him into a dead faint.

With a snarl, Bakura took control. The stab-like prickling of the invisible needles was far too close to the feeling of apparition to be coincidence for him. He shot up, pushing off of the table as the wizards tried to grab hold of him, thinking to help but Bakura only batted their hands away. He staggered to the corner as fast as this pain allowed him, to the closest patch of Shadows. They stretched toward him as though sensing his distress, wrapping themselves around him with an eagerness to soothe their master's wounds.

Halfway across the world Bakura stumbled out into the Ishtar's museum in Japan, knocking over and breaking a good number of clay dishes in his search for a solid support. A steady stream of curses poured from his mouth in a number of languages between yells for another Shadow mage.

Vaguely he saw one of the workers recognize him and shout for help, running over to his shaking form but nothing seemed to register in his mind as his head swam and his lungs gasped for air as he fought to stay conscious. The wizards had inflicted pain, twice now, and might do it again and he needed to protect his Hikari but everything was blurring out and—

* * *

 **This work originally belonged to FeatheredMask who was kind enough to lend it to me.**

 **\- Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries**


	5. The Return (but with a playmate)

**The Return (but with a playmate)**

Dissociative Magics

 _The Return (But With A Playmate)_

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

Original By: FeatheredMask

* * *

Original Edit: Jul/4/18

* * *

"So how much do we know so far?" Sirius asked, eager to break the silent vigil at the dining table (a sort of unofficial location of the Order meetings).

"We can't start yet," Lupin sighed. "We have to wait for Arthur."

"Right." Sirius slumped back in his chair. "What's he doing again? Didn't his shift at the Ministry end hours ago?"

"It was his turn to look for any sign of Ryou,"

"It's been three weeks and we haven't seen a fine silvery hair,"

"I'm sure Arthur will find something," Assured Mrs. Weasley, trying to stay optimistic. Her smile seemed strained and her joy was falsely chipper.

The loud, clanging toll of the doorbell reverberated throughout the house, waking up Mrs. Black and startling the lathargic members at the table. Mrs. Weasley ran off to answer the door while several other members rushed to cover the horrid painting back up. When everyone sat down again, Arthur joined them, accepting a plate of food his wife had saved for him.

"Find anything?" Lupin asked, not expecting more than a fruitless search, but found it nice to hope.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Nothing. I followed some leads in Japan, but the school said he had been transferred back to an old English Prep. His cover for going to Hogwarts, no doubt. I couldn't get a hold a of his father through muggle means, files said he was in Egypt. I sent him an owl but it might take a while for such a bust man like him to respond,"

Bill spoke up. "I'll check the leads tomorrow and ask Mr. Bakura about his son personally."

Sirius rolled his eyes and groaned on annoyance, expressing his impatience to talk about the Order'd progress.

Lupin however, frowned.

"But that vanishing act was magic, so his father must know about it—"

He was interrupted as the candlelight flickered out, startling people out of their chairs and on their feet, wands raised and ready.

A barking, disembodied laugh floated out to them, followed by a haunting voice speaking in another language. A chuckle, seeming to hold its own echo, overlapped the voice. A fourth voice joined, this one sounding feminine, yet still carrying the same eerie feel that sent shivers down their backs.

The soft, familiar - yet still creepy - voice rejoined them after a moment, saying something in that same language. This one became solid, as though from an actual person in front of them.

"We're very sorry for scaring you. I felt well enough to travel this far, but these two insisted on coming."

Lupin was the first to place the airy voice. "Ryou!"

Mr. Weasley, bless his heart, conjured more lights with a wave of his wand, illuminating three newcomers: Ryou (who looked healthier and with more energy than he had the entire week he'd been at Grimmauld), Ishizu Ishtar, and Marik Ishtar.

Lupin started forward, ignoring the wands pointed at the two Egyptians. "Miss Ishtar, what are you doing here?"

Ishizu turned to the werewolf with a cool look. "My clan placed spelled Shadows around Ryou to guard him while he was away from our care. Your spell activated their defensive objective and brought him to us after you attacked him,"

Sirius frowned haughtily. "We did not attack him the boy freaked out when—"

"Bite your tongue Padfoot, don't insult the Ishtars, they've diplomatic immunity," Lupin whispered harshly while Ishizu turned to speak her younger brother. "If we mess up any interactions with them then Dumbledore would have our heads!"

"But Miss Ishtar," Began Molly, standing next to her tense husband. "Why didn't you owl us?"

"The Ishtal clan is very removed from the wizarding world, and as such do not use owls." Ishizu spoke, her voice laden with a heavy Egyptian accent.

The younger boy, Malik said something, still using that other language, and barked out a harsh laugh, watching Ryou blush and giggle beside him. Ishizu replied something to him in a reprimanding tone and he grinned at her, snickering as she said something else. Then he unhooked a strange golden rod with a head adorned with an Egyptian eye and sharp wings from his belt and pointed the head at his throat, uttering a simple translation spell.

His face switched gears, grin turning into a snarl.

What did you do to Ryou?" demanded Marik, now in perfect English.

Moody growled. "We didn't _do—"_

Ishizu interrupted him by turning to Malik and speaking in another language, presumably explaining everything. He finally looked away, arms crossed and muttering, "I still think Bumblesnore is crazy."

Ishizu pointedly ignored him.

"We all have much to explain." She stated and sat at the table, the two teens following her example. After a moment's hesitation, the rest of the Order members put away their wands and righted the fallen chairs.

"So this is Grimmauld Place?" Malik asked, trying the name on his charmed tongue. He chuckled. "It's certainly a 'Grim Old Place' alright."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Yes, it's headquarters-"

"-of the Order of the Phoenix," Malik finished. "Ryou told us."

Arthur choked on air. "How could he? That's impossible, he'd have to be the Secret Keeper-"

Ryou interrupted him, adjusting his glasses. "W-well Marik and I share a, a sort of, _mind link,_ s-so we really can't keep s-secrets from each other, n-no matter the magic,"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Marik retaliated their stares with an equally (if not so more) hostile glare.

Moody stared at the two suspiciously, eye narrowed. "And how did such a mind link occur hm? It's unheard of for a connection to be made without any sort of blood relation, even then near impossible,"

"An accident with our magic," Replied Ishizu, staring him down, daring him to say something. "It can be very tempermental if you're not careful,"

Lupin noticed something. "But Ryou isn't part of the Ishtal clan, how did he come in contact with it in the first place?"

Marik sneered. "Unlike you fools _we_ don't try to conceal our magic like a disease, our people let it flow freely through them and their surroundings, unhidden, unbarred,"

" _That's enough Marik,"_ Snapped Ishizu, turning towards her brother. He was tense, gripping Ryou's hand in a death grip just beneath the table.

" _They're insulting Ryou, hurting his feelings,"_ He replied back in modern Arabic, a language Ryou nor Bakura knew. " _I won't stand for it,"_

"And yet you hide your magic from our kind?" Asked Snape with an ugly curl of his lip.

"Hide? Bah, you blind yourselves,"

" _Miss_ Ishizu if you please," Bill said, trying to quell the heated conversation. "I can understand why you'd come yourself to check on Ryou's surrounding but why bring the other kid?"

Ryou spoke up softly. "We're kind of bonded…"

"Bonded?"

Ryou spoke up, his voice so quiet they had to strain their ears to hear him. "If I'm separated from Marik for too long, my mental stability would slowly deteriorate until I accidentally kill myself."

Everyone was silent, displaying individual expressions of shock. Malik just laughed.

"I'm just glad Odion figured it out before it got to that point. I'd gotten so far as to go around calling everyone 'Steve'. Everyone's name kept slipping my mind, and 'Steve' was the only thing that came to mind." Malik laughed harder as he remembered something else, cracking up when he looked at Ryou. "Speaking of names, that's where we got Fluffy from wasn't it,"

Ryou blushed at his companion as Moody snapped a question, "Are there more 'accidents' like these two?"

Malik tried to answer but failed due to his borderline hysterical fit of laughter.

"Back on the original topic: Ryou, why were you gone so long?" Sirius asked.

Ishizu answered, "He was sick with a very high fever. He recovered fine with plenty of bed rest and some medicine,"

"Right," said Mrs. Weasley, standing, "There's nothing more to talk about and it's late, so I either want everyone in a bed or out of the house."

Everyone dispersed. After some amount of arguing about time zones, Malik and Ryou were permitted to play card games for an hour before heading to bed. On his way to his own bedroom, Lupin heard several sets of feet patter away before anyone could reach that level of the house. Hopefully they hadn't heard any Order business.

* * *

 **Short Chapter everyone. I'm pretending that because Marik lived inside Bakura's head for a little while during Battle City they share a linked mind as a side effect.**

 **This work originally belonged to FeatherMask who was kind enough to lend it to me.**

 **(please review, it helps me work out chapters faster when I know I've got people to support)**

 **\- Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries**


	6. Ryou Makes A Friend(?)

**Ch. 5 Ryou makes a friend(?)**

Dissociative Magics

 _Ryou Make A Friend(?)_

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

Original By: FeatheredMask

* * *

Original Edit:Jul/7/18

* * *

A quiet, almost nonexistent sound crept across the old wood, slinking towards a small body lying on the floor.

Silvery white hair lay splayed out as Ryou fought tirelessly against his insomnia, the Spirit was already sleeping, clueless of his host's plight. He was stuck thinking, thinking about the wizards, about the new school, about _Marik_.

A heavy blush spread across his face and Ryou buried his head beneath his thick locks of hair. Marik was his best friend, for God's sake he was sleeping in the bed behind him, he shouldn't have been thinking thoughts like that! Not… that they were dirty of course but they were best friends and lately when he looked at him a fluttery feeling would invade his chest and he'd get all stuttery and-and, oh it was just horrible! There must have been something wrong with him.

The sudden scraping noise behind him startled the tiny albino who shot up, accidentally pulling his hair as he sat up.

"W-who, who's there," He whispered harshly, nervously picking at the hem of his nightshirt.

The movement stopped and Ryou squinted harshly, trying to find where the voice was coming from but since he'd taken off his glasses when Marik had gone to bed he really couldn't see a thing.

He would have shouted but he knew Marik had been running on fumes today and Bakura wouldn't wake up no matter how loud he screamed and cried.

(he had to be _brave_ )

"S-show yourself!"

The noise, voice, whatever-it-was tittered at him.

" _hello there… ryou…"_

The albino shook nervously as a shapeless figure's outline appeared against the shadow's unusually dark mists.

"Who are you?" He asked warily. The blurry figure moved a few steps closer, he moved back.

" _a friend…"_

That didn't make sense. "How-how so?"

The voice _sounded_ nice enough, he couldn't see what they looked like but look could be deceiving so it didn't really matter that he was walking in blind.

" _we've…_ met _before, i'm sssaddened that you don't remember me…"_

Ryou didn't understand. He'd met a lot of spirits in the Shadow Realm when Bakura'd lost over and over and over again.

"I-I'm sorry I don't remember you, I-I can't really see right now a-and I've met a lot of spirits s-so if you could just tell me your name?"

The voice just chuckled.

" _my name isss zorc…"_

 _Zorc_ , the name sounded familiar though he didn't know why.

"Oh-okay, did you need something? Why are you here?"

Zorc was quiet for a moment, Ryou got the faint impression that he was grinning.

" _yesss…"_

"What is it?" He couldn't help but be curious, why would a spirit come to him for help?

" _i can help you…"_ The shapeless figure gesture towards the restless lump on the bed. " _if you help me… when the time comessss…"_

He glanced towards Marik's prone body behind him. "You could…?"

The voice hissed with satisfaction. " _yessss…"_

Phantom fingers brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. " _i could sssave him, if that is what you wish…"_

Ryou bit his lip nervously. He _knew_ Marik was having trouble keeping control of his anger, his _darkness_ and there was nothing a mere mortal could do, a _spirit_ however…

He steeled his nerves.

"I'll help you,"

" _good, good…"_ Zorc sounded as if he was nodding. " _i will… contact you… when the time comesss… meanwhile… we will keep... in touch…"_

Ryou nodded, a sudden wave of sleepiness, feeling drained he supposed having one more spirit follow him around wouldn't hurt.

Over to sudden haze he heard Zorc speak.

" _do not tell anyone of me… they will take me away… and i will not be able to sssave… him…"_

And with a single nod, he falls asleep curled up on the floor.

* * *

"Why are we standing here?" Bakura demanded, huffing as he felt for Ryou's mind; he was still asleep, an odd occurrence when his Hikari only seemed to sleep when Bakura put him under through force.

Malik shrugged. "Beats me. British wizards are weird," he murmured the last part under his breath. Mrs. Weasley, their guide for this trip, just smiled and tapped her wand on a brick on the brick wall.

"Three up, two across from the trashcan," noted Bakura almost compulsively. He turned towards Marik with a knowing look. "The day you stop looking over your shoulder is the day you get stabbed in the back,"

Hermione gave the two a strange look before joining back up in the excited conversation between Harry and Ron.

Snapping back to reality, the brick wall had disappeared, replaced by a bustling street with the occasional neon sparks flying and swathes of robes rushing by. Pointy hats poked above the crowds, toads perked atop a few. Kids ducked and slipped past wrinkled witches and wizards, laughing to themselves as scoldings followed. Bakura allowed himself to be dragged along by Marik, catching sight of a new marvel every few seconds and tripping when he checked on Ryou.

When they finally came to a stop, Marik muttered, "You two are either very chatty today or easily distracted," before tilting Bakura's head to a poem engraved in the stone.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Bakura chuckled loudly and Ishizu shot the two a withering look as Marik grinned and giggled as well, drawing the attention of both the guests and staff members of the bank.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "If you don't mind, Ishizu, I have to meet up with a friend back at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure you can handle Gringotts."

She scuttled away, and Ishizu fixed both of the teens with one last stern glare before shepherding all six into the bank. Warnings not to steal anything. Those were promptly ignored, as Bakura piled dozens and dozens of gold coins, jewels, and silver objects in the void-like pockets of his trenchcoat. At first he was only going to take a few things but after reading the 'thieves beware' sign outside collected more out of spite.

Stepping into the bank, Marik eyes widened at the sight of the stout, wrinkled beings settled at the tills, spidery fingers curling around papers and quills. He'd been told of them, but hearing about them was much different from seeing them in the flesh. Bakura however, strided in, much more at ease. The two followed Ishizu to one of the counters.

The goblin raised a questioning eyebrow at his shock of white hair, but obviously deemed him no potential thief. "Yes?" he drawled.

"We'd like to withdraw from vault 214," Ishizu said.

Both of the goblin's eyebrows went up, and a mirth filled his eyes, as though he thought something funny. "Rowena Ravenclaw's vault? I trust you have the key?" The voice would grate on any ear, slow and peaky.

Ishizu handed him a small gold key. He examined it, tapping it with his long fingernails, then called for another goblin. They chattered in another language and the key exchanged hands. The new goblin beckoned them to follow. He led them to something similar to a mine cart and they clambered in. During the trip Bakura caught glimpses of multiple traps he had once bypassed during his time in Ancient Egypt, and something large and scaly that breathed fire. He grinned, stepping out laughing when the cart stopped.

The goblin stroked the large steel door, and the metal melted away to reveal another door, this one gold with a lock in the middle. He inserted the key, and a number of clicks resounded from somewhere in a series before the door swung open. Marik smirked and walked in the vault with an arrogant swagger, growing cocky at the revelation of the miniature glittering mountain range.

"Take as much as you want, Bakura. We're just using this one 'cause Gringotts can't reach the Ishtal riches in Egypt. After this it might stay closed for another millennium."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Bakura searched through one of the piles of artifacts. He pocketed a jeweled knife before moving on to the gold coins. Circling the mini mountain, he almost missed catching a small black pouch.

"The gold coins are called galleons - they're the local currency. The bag will hold a few hundred galleons," Marik explained.

Bakura started shoveling coins in the bag, grinning when he found the bag never weighed more than a feather.

The ride back was the same as the first, but Bakura caught sight of the magical side of the traps. If he wanted to steal from Gringotts, he would have to plan for the magic traps, and would have to think of the possibility of other magical securities.

Bakura stayed completely absorbed in his scheming until a familiar scent assaulted his sense of smell. He made a beeline for an aisle of plants in various forms: dried, pickled, powdered, paste, essence. It was all he could do not to gather up the ingredients he used to make poisons and remedies with. His gaze strayed to another section, lighting up his face with a sort of giddiness.

He quickly filled a basket with many of the more dangerous looking ingredients, thinking to experiment. He went to the counter, where Ishizu and Malik were waiting for the shopkeeper to return with their order. Marik smirked at the beaming thief.

"Found the ingredients native to Egypt?"

Bakura eyed the vial of basilisk venom in his basket. "Along with a few others."

"Money's in the left pocket and an enchanted bag is in the right."

Bakura stared at Marik.

"You weren't paying attention," He explained. "Too busy stuffing your pockets,"

A man with a toothy grin came with the supplies for the Ishtals, and sold the tools before turning to Bakura. Watching the others first, Bakura figured out the names of the silver and brass coins, and by the end of the transaction he had a better understanding of the values of each. Even though he had enough to pay for all of it, he slipped some of the more expensive ingredients in his pocket.

Marik and Bakura eventually came to the wand shop, sans Ishizu, the 'mother' of them picking up textbooks. As they went in, Marik said, "I don't know if you need a wand, but it'll be easier to learn with one."

Bakura frowned but watched as Marik tapped the bell at the counter, and jumped back when an old man popped his head up. He surveyed the two teens then said, "My name is Ollivander. Are you here for wand checkups or replacements?"

"Neither," Malik said, "Ryou here just discovered he was a wizard and needs a wand." He pushed a reluctant Bakura forward.

Ollivander examined him through wide, silvery-pale eyes. Those eyes met brown and Bakura felt a slight prodding in his head, his defenses quickly squashing it. The man's paper-like skin suddenly appeared more fragile than before, and he avoided Bakura's suspicious eyes from then on.

"Hold out your wand arm,"

Bakura deadpanned at Malik and he shrugged back.

"Your dominant hand," explained Ollivander, mistaking the look as a sign of confusion. Bakura rolled his eyes and held out his right arm. A tape measure flew from out of nowhere, levitating as it took various measurements. When it started measuring the Ring, no matter that it was hidden under his robes, it fell limp and clattered to the floor.

Ollivander left the tape measure and grabbed a box from the window display. "Take it, yes, now give it a wave."

Bakura fidgeted with the wand, unsure of how to hold it. He held it like a pencil, a fork, even a sword. Marik stared at him, suddenly self-conscious of the way he held the Rod. Ollivander took out his own wand to show Bakura, who fixed his grip at once. It was strange as he was so used to using his ring as a channel rather than a stick. He gave it a wave, just as he remembered Dumbledore do, but nothing happened. The wand went missing from his hand, stolen by Ollivander.

He came back with another. "Ash, unicorn tail hair, ten inches."

Bakura waved it, but nothing happened. Another wand stolen, replaced by a white one. "Yew,"

Ollivander explained, a sad look over his features. "I haven't made a yew wand for fifty years."

Bakura didn't ask (or care) and waved away. Nothing. Curious, he waved it around in all different directions, playing with how he waved it. Nothing.

He gave the wand back to Ollivander and asked, "What's supposed to happen when I wave it, anyway?"

"Something." He vaguely elaborated. "Anything, really."

They went through many more wands, all of them having no reaction to him. Finally, Ollivander stopped handing wands to the albino.

"That's all of my normal wands." A smile crept onto the old man's face. "Now we get to the exotic cores."

Demon fox tail hair, fragment of black hole, essence of light, scale of sea elf, dying man's screams, shard of ice dragon. All of these cores had no reaction. However, Ollivander smiled wider. He ran in the back room and returned with three wand boxes. He set them on the counter gingerly.

"These are Egyptian wands, sold to me by the Ishtal clan."

"Wands cut the power of our spells," Mrik whispered, eying the golden wood suspiciously.

Ollivander took off the lid of one box, pushing it across the desk. "Try this one," he insisted.

Bakura picked it up, feeling the hieroglyphs etched in the hardened clay

He waved it, but nothing happened. The other two Egyptian wands had the same non-reaction to Bakura. Ollivander's grin made him look like a madman.

"I have one last batch of wands in the back," He started babbling, once-reigned-in eagerness spilling into his voice. "They have two cores and I was working on finding what didn't cancel out the other, but no one's tried them yet, so this'll be a good test. Who knows? Maybe they won't blow up in your face."

Ollivander sped off to the back room, no doubt making a mess with that much noise and came back with several boxes, nearly dropping them in his hurry to hand one to Bakura.

He waved it, feeling silly. Nothing. Next few wands: nothing.

The next one Ollivander handed him was white; yew. Wood touched skin, the wood holding so much more than just wood. Bakura stared at it, perplexed.

Ollivander sighed in relief as he sunk into a chair. Without prompt, he said, "Yew, ten inches. Hair from the mane of a female unicorn and heartstring of a Thestral. I thought that wand would one day spontaneously explode."

At Malik's glance, he explained, "Unicorns represent purity, life, and innocence. Thestrals are often associated with death, corruption, and bad luck. I chose yew to perhaps bind them together, because it represents reincarnation, the balance between life and death."

Bakura stared at the wand. Something was fighting in there. Curious, he sent a trickle of shadow magic through it, giving it a wave to hide its sudden blackening.

The shadow magic sparked with the cores, turning all three aggressive. The reaction sent Bakura flying backwards. He hit the wall with a crack. It might have been from the wall or his spine, but either way his back hurt.

Marik rushed to help his friend. Bakura blinked the stars from his vision, but found himself unable to focus on Malik. Ryou, suddenly woken by the loud crash was worried too but his thoughts centered more on confusion. Marik eventually noticed, and all three stared at the dancing old man. Bakura recovered first.

"...why are you dancing?"

"I'm happy!" Ollivander replied, starting to do the macarena.

"Why are you happy?"

"That was the best challenge I've had in years, and I finally found a wand that'll react to you! The challenge was payment enough, so no need to worry about cost."

Marik and Bakura wasted no time in escaping the tiny shop. Once they felt they were safe, they slowed to a normal pace and Bakura slipped his new wand in his pocket.

"As I said, British wizards are weird," Malik explained, dazed.

"Where to next? Knockturn Alley?" Bakura suggested, reading a sign pointing down a shadowy section of wizarding Britain.

"Wish we could, but we wasted enough time finding your wand and I told Ishizu we would meet her in Magical Menagerie."

* * *

 **I really do hate reading the Diagon Ally scenes and I _hate_ giving the Shadow Mages wands but nobody's supposed to know that Ryou has Shadow magic so he's gotta have one.**

 **Please Review.**

 **This work originally belonged to FeatheredMask who was kind enough to lend it to me, check out their story as well.**

 **\- Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries**


End file.
